This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Instrument clusters are often used with vehicles or other machinery to convey information to a driver or operator of the machinery. For example, instrument clusters are often used to convey vehicle speed, engine speed, engine temperature, fuel level, engine oil level, etc. Instrument clusters often include one or more pointer needles, which are movable to point to different portions of a meter or gauge in order to convey information to the driver/operator. The pointer needles are often illuminated, such as when vehicle headlights are activated, in order to enhance visibility of the pointer needle when the vehicle is being operated at night. While current instrument clusters are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide improved instrument cluster assemblies, which address numerous needs in the art and provide various advantages, as described herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.